fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Pox/Gallery
Kyle transforms into a chicken after coming down with a severe case of Chicken Pox, and the only way to become normal again is to lay an egg. Fanboy and Chum Chum come over to help heal him and cheer for him, but their stress is making the illness more worse by the minute. Sick day for Kyle Self portrait in Kyle's living room s1e9a.JPG|A self portrait of Kyle Kyle about to sneeze.JPG|Ah...ah...ah... Kyle sneezing - s1e9a.JPG|ACHOO!!! Kyle with hand on head s1e9a.JPG Sick Kyle on the sofa.JPG|"Oh, so sick." Kyle with a book s1e9a.jpg|"I feel like the south end of a north bound troll." Kyle using wand s1e9a.jpg|"Perhaps my Necronomicon has a cure..." Kyle's wand shining s1e9a.jpg Magic ray s1e9a.jpg|A magic trail Magic used on bookshelf s1e9a.jpg Necronomicon waking up s1e9a.jpg|Necronomicon's first appearance. Kyle 'what ails me' s1e9a.jpg|"...for what ails me." Necronomicon 'what do you seek' s1e9a.jpg|"What do you seek from the Necronomi --" Necronomicon 'oh, dear!' s1e9a.jpg|"OH DEAR!!!" Close up to Kyle's sick face s1e9a.jpg|"You look terrible!!!" Necronomicon 'and i thought' s1e9a.jpg|"And I thought my face was leathery." Kyle 'i know' s1e9a.jpg|"I know." Kyle 'i'm suffering' s1e9a.jpg|"I'm suffering." Kyle needs a diagnosis s1e9a.jpg|"And I need a diagnosis." Necronomicon 'you're in luck' s1e9a.jpg|"You're in luck!" Necronomicon 'before i was' s1e9a.jpg|"Before I was the Book of the Dead..." Necronomicon 'i was the book of' s1e9a.jpg|"I was the Book of..." Necronomicon 'the very, very sick' s1e9a.jpg|"The Very, Very Sick." Necronomicon 'tell me your simptoms' s1e9a.jpg|"Tell me your symptoms, dear boy." Kyle 'well...' s1e9a.jpg|"Well..." i have a runny nose.JPG|"My nose is runny." upset tummy.JPG|"Upset tummy." Kyle shaking and chilling.JPG|"Chills and shakes." Necronomicon listening s1e9a.jpg|"Pains and aches." Kyle's glands are swollen.JPG|"Swollen glands." Kyle with clammy hands.JPG|"Clammy hands." Kyle oh s1e9a.jpg|"Oh..." excessive rhyming.JPG|"And excessive rhyming. Necronomicon 'behold' s1e9a.jpg|"Behold!" The diagnosis you seek.jpg|"The diagnosis you seek!" Kyle discovers his disease s1e9a.jpg|Here it comes... Kyle shocked to learn he has Chicken Pox s1e9a.jpg|"*gasp* Chicken Pox?!?" Kyle throws Necronomicon away s1e9a.jpg|That book should go for now. Kyle angry on the sofa s1e9a.jpg Necronomicon 'denial!' s1e9a.jpg|"DENIAL!" Necronomicon 'the first stage' s1e9a.jpg|"The first stage of Chicken Pox!" Necronomicon 'of course, you know' s1e9a.jpg|"Of course, you know the horrible second stage..." Necronomicon ooh s1e9a.jpg|"Ooh?" Kyle 'enough of you' s1e9a.jpg|"Oh, enough of you." Kyle sending Necronomicon back to the shelf s1e9a.jpg Necronomicon going back to bookshelf s1e9a.jpg|Back you go to the bookshelf Necronomicon on bookshelf s1e9a.jpg|"You're a bigger bore than a dictionary." Kyle tries to protect his house Lockthedoor.jpg| Closethewindow.jpg| Fanboy and Chum Chum arrive that was close.JPG Happy that the blinds are closed.JPG no one will see me now.JPG F&C are here.JPG Unexpectedenterance.jpg|"Hi Kyle, we heard you were sick!" Kyle reveals himself from the blinds.JPG|"What do you want?" Getout.jpg Taking care.jpg|"That reminds me." Disagreeing.jpg| Turning into a chicken Don'tcomebuk-awk.jpg| Sillychickendance.jpg| Gobacktobed.jpg| I'mchanging.jpg| Discovering Chicken Kyle Where'dhego.jpg Chickenentrerance.jpg|3D!!!!!!!!!!! Gethim.jpg That accent!.jpg|"That accent!" Those braces!.jpg|"Those braces!" That coxcome and waddle!.jpg|"That coxcomb and wattle!" Itiskyle.jpg|"It IS Kyle!" Thisiswhathappenstowizardswhentheygetthechickenpox.jpg Chicken Kyle 'bedrest' s1e9a.jpg Chicken Kyle 'plenty of fluids' s1e9a.jpg Chicken Kyle 'lay an egg' s1e9a.jpg Itsnotfunny.jpg Chicken Kyle 'it's not funny' s1e9a.jpg|"It's not funny!" Chicken Kyle does not like the joke.jpg Theloudestlaugh.jpg Chicken Kyle 'no!' s1e9a.jpg|"No!" I can't go while you're watching.jpg|"I can't go while you're watching." Chicken Kyle 'i mean...' s1e9a.jpg|"I mean..." Settingupthenest.jpg|"I just need some peace and quiet in which to do my business." Kyle 'the stress' s1e9a.jpg Giving Kyle a roost Kylerests.jpg| Eggwarmingparty.jpg| Aroost.jpg| Tampitdown.jpg| Hefallsoff.jpg| The Cone of Silence Imprisonedintheconeofsilence.jpg| Turningthesoundoff.jpg| Suckerfish.jpg| Laytheegg.jpg| Snackbreak.jpg| Orchestra in the Dome File:8073664B-8513-4BD7-A448-12127F9559C3.png|“Hey, look!” Findthewand.jpg|"Kyle left us his conductor stick." Conductme.jpg|"Conduct me, conduct me!" Thewandactivates.jpg| Noticed.jpg| Conductingthesong.jpg| Kyle lays an egg Kyle'shere.jpg|"Kyle's here! Maybe he laid his egg!" Chicken Kyle hulking out - part 1.jpg|WARNING: Do not get close to the chicken. Chicken Kyle hulking out - part 2.jpg Chicken Kyle point s1e9a.jpg Scared.jpg|"Kyle...calm down." Theeggislayed.jpg I'mcured.jpg Theegghitstheground.jpg Kyle "peck your feet" s1e9a.jpg|"I'M GONNA PECK YOUR FEET SO HARD!" Main 3 hear a cracking noise s1e9a.jpg|Crack... Egg hatching s1e9a.jpg|The egg! It's hatching! Main 3 watching egg hatch s1e9a.jpg|What's gonna come out? Elf doctor appears s1e9a.jpg|A doctor! Elf doctor, that is. Elf doctor close up s1e9a.jpg|"So that's where doctors come from." Elf doctor going to cure Chicken Kyle s1e9a.jpg|Paging Dr. Elf. Chicken Kyle is about to be cured s1e9a.jpg|Get ready to be cured, Chicken Kyle! Elf doctor knocks Kyle out of frame s1e9a.jpg|WHACK! F&C run for Kyle s1e9a.jpg|Kyle! Back to normal Kyle back to normal s1e9a.jpg I'mbacktonormal.jpg| Eatmoreruffage.jpg|"Eat more ruffage." FB 'Hey, Kyle' - s1e9a.JPG|"Hey, Kyle." Now that Kyle's all better.JPG|"Now that you're all better..." Why don't we watch a movie?.jpg|"Why don't we watch a movie?" Kyle 'Or...' - s1e9a.JPG|"Or..." Kyle's strength is back.jpg|"Now that I have my strength back..." Push you out the door!.JPG|"Why don't I just push you out the door!" Getoutagain.jpg| I'llpopthepopcorn.jpg| Talkaboutacornyending.png|"Talk about a corny ending." To return to the "Chicken Pox" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries